


Missed Connections [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Percy is a disaster always i know this to be true, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but hopefully cute!, listen this is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Missed Connections" by ViciousRhythm."Perc'ahlia modern au based on the craigslist ad in which a disaster of a man reaches out to an indestructible girl."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViciousRhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousRhythm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Missed Connections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115993) by [ViciousRhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousRhythm/pseuds/ViciousRhythm). 



Length: 9:16  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/missed%20connections.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for ViciousRhythm! It's still technically her birthday in her timezone, so HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB!!! I MADE YOU A THING! <3333


End file.
